Prowess
Background Legends tell of a race of humanoids whose bloodlines once mingled with those of demons, devils, and other infernal creatures. The progeny of twisted and evil beings, this new breed of man has recently stepped out from legends, and quickly become an everyday reality. In smoky tavern common rooms and the cloistered libraries of scholars alike, one can hear whispers of the rise of these infernal-touched individuals as the vanguard for a demonic invasion. These tieflings, as they are called, are rumored to be born and bred for the sole purpose of corrupting the pure of heart with their fiendish beauty, and seducing heroes to sway them to their dark mission of bringing the nine hells to the material plane. Creatures of evil, the offspring of succubi and incubi, tieflings are possessed of a dark and unnatural beauty, and their bodies are ever the seductive delight for common men just waiting to be corrupted by their carnal pleasures. Prowess Houndface is not one of those creatures. Born of the union of a drunk succubus and a moss-covered rock (don’t ask), Prowess has all of the twisted and evil desires inherent to her demonic blood, but unfortunately none of the accompanying beauty. A single glance at the tiefling’s misshapen form would be enough to convince any of her diabolical lineage, and serve to drive the observer away in disgust. The tiefling’s horns are mismatched and truly hideous, the right horn bearing the appearance of a ram’s, while the left is but the sprig of a buck’s antler. A face that has the shape and complexion of a pudding slumps just beneath these horns, from which a pair of tiny piggish eyes gleam. Her bulbous nose sports an angry scarlet mole, which is so large in size as to have its own mole at the very tip of it. Prowess’s upper lip is crowned by a thick brush of hair, which evidently has seen no attempts at grooming. Multiple chins wobble whenever her cavernous maw opens to speak (or more often, to insert food), and a fel stench emanates from it almost continuously. The tiefling’s sagging dugs sway pendulously whenever she moves, and a bulbous gut protudes from between the cracks of her armor. Prowess’s personal crest adorns the front of her armor in an absurd display, the sequined faux-gems spelling out the word “PRINCESS.” For all of this hideousness of form, perhaps what is most disturbing about Prowess is her apparent obliviousness to her ugliness. The tiefling stands in a mockery of seductive posturing, meaty fists on her hips and one large hoof directed ''en pointe. ''Prowess continually licks at her lips in what she believes is a seductive display, but is rather reminiscent of a dog afflicted with peanut butter. Her piggy eyes gleam with wanton lust and desire, and the thick fur of her eyebrow arches in invitation at any male that attempts to hurry past her. Whether it was fate or simple misfortune that cursed Prowess with her hideous form, the fact that the tiefling views herself as seductive as any succubus (and just as necessary for the fulfillment of her evil mission of corrupting the world) would be laughable were it not for the foul conviction she shows to her evil cause. Prowess Houndface currently travels with Black’s Company, as their wide-ranging adventuring gives her the opportunity to pursue her dark mission. She has quickly found the rest of the party immune to her dark charms – Black Jack by virtue of his own attunement to fel magicks, Parn due to his unwavering conviction to the Raven Queen, and Eagani due to his overwhelming homosexuality simply knowing better. Powers Aside from her hideous appearance, Prowess has little in the way of special powers that other humanoids do not also share. Once per encounter, however, Prowess can emit an unpleasant stench from her body as a free action. This stench has no effect upon her foes, but is still quite disgusting, nonetheless. In addition, as a daily power, Prowess may lift her shirt to bare her asymmetrical breasts. As long as Prowess is on the material plane (and not in an extradimensional area), a small winged demon will appear and bestow a necklace of glass beads upon Prowess. This power has no practical effect, and the beads have a value of 1 copper coin (but will never be purchased by any merchant, due to the aforementioned stench that lingers on the beads). Battle Cries “Hey baby, you wanna party?” “Pledge your soul to the darkness, cop a feel!” “Myne milkshake bringeth all the boys to thyne yarde.” Category:Fallcrest